Melting Love
BLACK (4-10) |risk_level = ALEPH |death = yes |breach = yes |status = yes |facility = Yes |image2 = |emotional_boxes = 32 |bad_mood = 0-10 |norm_mood = 11-20 |good_mood = 21-32 |qliphoth_counter = 3}} "… and my dear employees, I hope you all put on the gas masks that we distributed to you before we come in here." -Melting Love's Entry Melting Love ('''D-03-109)' is an Abnormality taking the form of a pink slime creature. Ability Melting Love's ability will trigger when an employee first performs a work, other then Repression, on the Abnormality. If this happens, she will give them a slime heart that follows the employee before they leave the room, blessing the agent and giving them a special state. Upon exiting, a pink heart will appear on the employee and disappear. The special state is marked with an icon above the infected employee (D-03-109-1), resembling a heart covered in slime. The blessing heals SP over time, but employees around them have a normal chance(40%) of developing D-03-109-2 each time a pink explosion appears on the employee. Employees near D-03-109-2 were infected instantly(100%) and are forced to be disposed of before things get out of hand. After a while the employees that are D-03-109-2 were eaten by the slime and turned into slime creatures with their Skeleton being the only thing left of them inside the slime. The blessing remains until the end of the day and only one blessing is given at a time. Melting Love's special Ability will trigger when their Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. The Qliphoth counter can decrease when getting a Bad or Normal work result, as well as if the gifted employee does repression work. If the blessed employee dies, the gift will be removed and the Abnormality will lower her Qliphoth Counter to 0, she will also lower her Qliphoth to 0 if half the facility is infected and turned into slime monsters. When escaping her appearance will change, revealing a hunched over creature covered with the pink slime with long arms, there are also visible bones coming from inside of Melting Love. Melting Love will fire her slime, from her mouth, when she is near an entity or in the same area as them. She also has a close ranged slam attack that does a decent amount of Black damage. Employees who are hit by either one of these Attacks will be infected instantly. If the employee with D-03-109-1 is alive and Melting Love escaped, they will be eaten by their gift as all that is left of them is their Skeleton in the jelly, they are still marked with the blessing, and follow the Abnormality with all the other slimes. Origin Details The Abnormality responds to the four works in order of best to worst, varying with the next works: Attachment, Insight, Instinct, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Melting Love's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-10 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 11-20 will cause it to feel Normal, and 21-32 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades '''Basic Information' (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( Black 4 - 10), the amount of E-Boxes (32) and their emotional states Qliphoth Counter. Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when the work result was bad or normal." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Melting Love gave a lump of slime to the first employee (D-03-109-1) who conducted any other work than repression work. The lump healed D-03-109-1’s mental health and increased the chance of success in work. However, further observation is required to decide how the effect of the lump changes accordingly to the state of Melting Love. * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when $0-1 finished repression work." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "The employees who are in the same area as D-03-109-1 can be infected by the slime by medium chance. The employee who is infected by the slime (D-03-109-2) can be distinguished with the trace of slime on their cheeks." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "The employee who was in contact with D-03-109-2 was infected by 100% chance. When enough time passed after the infection, D-03-109-2’s skin was completely merged with the slime and the infected employees’ turned into ████████." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "Qliphoth Counter reached 0 when the number of D-03-109-2 took up the half of the department while D-03-109-1 was still alive." * "Managerial Tips 7" ** "Qlihpoth Counter reached 0 when D-03-109-1 died." Escape Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Absorb (-1.0) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Vulnerable (2.0) - Pale: Endured (0.8) Observation Level 'Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate up + 4 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate up + 2% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate up + 4 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate up + 2% Unlocks the EGO trait which increase the HP by 5 and SP by 10 points, but decreases Success Rate by - 5 and Work Speed by - 5. Has the appearance of a ... Additionally, unlocks the Weapon and Armor 'Adoration'. Story * "This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer 'mul' " * "A melted slime. Its resemblance to human is revealed when inspected closely. The containment unit is covered in mucus secreted from this abnormality." *"I’d like to talk about that recent incident that everyone heard about. " *"Yes, that dreadful incident when an army of slimes took over this facility for (Redacted) minutes." *"There were several containers left in the (Redacted) lab which were not processed properly during the experiment related to (Redacted)" *"If you know about (Redacted) experiment, you would already know that the content inside those containers are merely useless leftovers that only prove that the experiment has failed. The researchers did not feel the need to get rid of them." *"It was obvious that the newcomer to the research team had no idea what was inside of them. Employee Marie found the pink slime in the containers and decided they could pose a threat. It is assumed that she thoroughly concealed and kept them in (Redacted) status." *"If my assumption is correct, the melted object in the containers is the (Redacted) of (Redacted) *"I don’t know if it was fortunate for us or not, but its memories, including the ones about the experiments, were completely gone and it could barely speak a word or two. It was also mentally unstable. It became extremely nervous whenever employee Marie was not present." *"Brother. Employee Marie had a brother who she lost in her childhood. Everything started when she felt attachment to a child-looking pink slime that follows her around." *"Employee Marie showed an unprecedented rate of mental contamination. Yes, it was certain that the abnormality somehow affected her positively in some way. But that was the end of it." *"Her colleagues started catching her odd behaviors. They tried to press her on that. It was the right thing for them to do. They were educated about mental contamination and that someone disappearing in every break time is a dangerous sign. But employee Marie didn’t say anything to them and ended up being contained in the counselor’s room until she opens up." *"Meanwhile, this slimy creature, that had forgotten everything, instinctively remembered something. That it had to get out of the facility no matter what happens." *"The abnormality once again felt extremely nervous when employee Marie didn’t show up in time. It thought that she was in danger. It was then that it decided to escape WITH her." *"It was a rare bond that was formed between two. They cared each other from the bottom of their hearts. *"Locked in the counselor’s room, employee Marie gave up her right to be silence and began to reveal what she had done. How she kept the content inside the container, how she was able to form a bond with it. However, she couldn’t finish. Because she melted down in blink of an eye. Yes, she literally melted. Completely. That was not the end of it. The slime that was employee Marie few second ago began to move. It was not a difficult task for it to slide under the door of the counselor’s room." *"Did it have a speck of human rationality? No. As if a newborn creature blindly follows its mom, it just moved towards the abnormality." *"It was not only employee Marie that turned into slime. Every single employee who had contacted her began melting, too. Employee who questioned her, had a meal together, worked together…" *"Soon, this army of slime started to attack the employees. For the mother slime abnormality that they love. Yes, with only love, they killed." *"… and my dear employees, I hope you all put on the gas masks that we distributed to you before we come in here. I wish nobody took it off out of boredom or stuffiness." *"I must inform you that some of you are already infected by the slime abnormality that I told you about. We did not give gas mask to some of you. We said that’s because we were out of stock. But the truth is, it was to distinguish the infected and those who are not. You might feel fine for now, but in an hour, your flesh and bone will start to melt, and your mind will disintegrate into pitch black nothingness. Then you will begin messing up the facility. Killing every employee here as the start." *"Yes, I know. You can’t believe it. You feel so alive and clear now, how can you melt into a slime? But you will. It’s not your fault. Someone among you contacted the slime abnormality, and you were just unlucky enough to be around that person. It’s meaningless now to find the first infected. I doubt he or she had any idea how catastrophic the result of their action will be. They did it out of pure affection, after all." *"And, non-infected who are wearing masks, please pay extra attention to your hygiene and report immediately when you see an employee acting weirdly. You will just get infected too if you try to help them. Now, in your desk, there will be 9mm pistols, all locked and loaded." *"What you have to do now is clear. We will not open the doors until the situation is… taken acre of. If you think this is too cruel, let me remind you. It’s your job." *"I hope to see you again after everything is over." Flavour Text * "Melting Love makes people who look at it feel affection without them noticing." * "Pink slime, Melting Love is sliding around the containment unit." * "If employee feel like to neglect some of the safety and sanitary protocols, it will result in a slime hell." * "Unknowingly, Melting Love’s army grows day by day" Trivia * This Abnormality is made based on the idea of the Tumblbug backer 'mul' Gallery EmployeeWithMeltingLoveGifts.PNG|Employee with Gift MeltingLoveCompleteWork.PNG|Effect after completing a work on Melting Love. MeltingLovePinkExplosion.PNG|Pink explosion on employee. MeltingLoveGiantSlime.PNG|Giant slime creature(D-03-109-1). ClerkWith_D-03-109.PNG|D-03-109-2 appearance on clerk. ClerkAboutToTurn.PNG|Phase two of D-03-109-2 D-03-109-2_Effect.PNG|Clerk(D-03-109-2) about to transform into the slime creature. MeltingLoveTinySlime.PNG|Tiny Slime attacking an office worker(clerk). MeltingLoveEscapeWithSlimes.PNG|Melting Love with Slimes. 20180421210859_1.jpg|Melting Love's Details Unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Religious Category:Abnormalities from backers